


【镜梦】请不要假装

by Ridermocha



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridermocha/pseuds/Ridermocha
Summary: 女体，强奸，无套预警镜飞彩觉得比起看着研修医送死，他更愿意自己做一次坏人，只要能吓住宝生永梦就好。
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 4





	【镜梦】请不要假装

“把卡带交给我。”镜飞彩站在天台的楼梯口边上，向宝生永梦摊开手。永梦扭头瞥了他一眼，决心当作没听到，继续看向远处。天黑了，她只穿了留在诊室里穿的白大褂和里面的T恤，被冷风吹得有些头痛。

“算了，回去处理一下伤口。”飞彩妥协了，退到楼梯间，等永梦转过身才下楼。两人在电梯里一句话都没说，永梦心虚又固执地盯着楼层数字，在镜飞彩身边一下一下地踮脚，兜在T恤里的乳房轻轻地摇晃，飞彩不知道该怎么提醒她下次不要这么做了，别人会看的。

Poppy不在CR，可能是去报告最近的工作了，每周她在这个时间段都会离开一会。飞彩把医疗箱在桌上打开，示意永梦坐下来。永梦搬了个凳子过来，坐在他面前，飞彩让她在坐近一点，永梦只好张开腿，把凳子又拉近一点。

消毒的时候，永梦一直在小声吸冷气，镜飞彩听得有些恼火。如果真有这么怕痛的话，为什么非要追幻梦的社长？那个檀黎斗比崩源体的威胁还要大，飞彩下手重了点，永梦叫出了声，不悦地瞪了一眼飞彩，却立马又闭上眼，把那一瞬间的不满藏了起来。

“一会把卡带都交给我保管。”飞彩扯绷带的时候说，永梦立马摇了摇头。飞彩长吸了口气，实施这个决定时他比自己想象得更平静。他先包扎好永梦手臂上的伤口，不等永梦道谢，又拉过永梦没受伤的另一只胳膊，一手握着永梦精细的手腕。永梦小鹿一样湿润的黑眼睛睁得圆圆的，不解地看着他。飞彩一言不发，拿绷带将永梦双手缠到一起，永梦下意识选择了服从，安静地等着他动作。

“飞彩……怎么了吗？”永梦活动了一下手腕，没能挣开绷带。飞彩把用过的器具收拾起来，盖上箱子，站起身，探身从永梦口袋里掏走了卡带。永梦半晌才反应过来，急急站起了身，叫道：“飞彩！玩笑也要适可而止……”

“我不是在开玩笑。”飞彩换上外套，把永梦的外套披到她肩膀上，抓着永梦小臂走出去。如同飞彩预测的一样，这一小段路没有人停留，被人问到就麻烦了。永梦不断扭头张望着，却始终没有出声呼救，大概是不相信他真的会做什么。他把永梦塞进副驾驶，锁上车门，黑色轿车滑进了夜色中。永梦侧着头看他，被捆起来的双手祈祷一般放在胸前，身上散发着和车上不同的柔和气味，像是被水柔和过的阳光。

车上的暖气运作起来，永梦抖了抖肩膀，把外套晃掉一半，将将挂在她左边的肩膀上。其实她比Poppy还要高一点，可是身上太瘦了，只有胸上和屁股上有点肉。飞彩每次帮她包扎时都会顺便捏一下，承担起CR的工作后，永梦一直就那么瘦，还总是一身的伤，有些是自己撞出来的，有些是战斗中受的伤。

Poppy问到永梦时，她就会摆摆手，说早就习惯了，都不是什么大伤。如果她知道是什么后果，那就让她自己承担就好，飞彩以前是这么想的。

“如果你知道可能会输的时候，”飞彩看着车灯照亮的一小片道路，“你会怎么办？”

永梦打了个哈欠，好像没反应过来飞彩在和自己说话。她把手指抵在下巴上思考了一会，说：“我……会通关的。”

“那我松开你的话，”飞彩说，“你会把卡带拿回去吗？”

“嗯。”永梦声音像梦呓一样轻柔，“因为还有患者需要我。”

飞彩叹了口气，哪怕再多问几次，恐怕研修医还会是同样的答案。他停好车，绕到副驾帮永梦拉开车门，永梦配合地跟着他上楼。走廊有些冷，飞彩把永梦抖掉一半的外套拉了上去。

拉开公寓门后，飞彩听到永梦小小地惊叹了一声，确实一个人住这么大的公寓不太常见，但他需要这些空间来冷静自己。永梦站在玄关，怯怯地垂着手。她从不穿短裙来上班，大概是知道自己总在摔跤，多少有一些羞耻心吧。

“飞彩，有什么想告诉我的事情吗？”永梦看着飞彩打开客厅的灯，穿过客厅，把书架上的木制小相框放倒了，从永梦的位置看不清照片上的人物。

飞彩背对着她，盯着放倒了的相框沉默了一会，又把永梦的卡带一起放到书架上。

“把鞋换了吧。”飞彩说着无关的话，把外套挂好，又拽开了领带。他家里平常没有客人，也就没有在外面准备第二双拖鞋，永梦穿着印着游戏人物的五颜六色的袜子走进来，看起来更像还没毕业的学生了。

“这个……”永梦举起手，以为飞彩走过来是要帮她解开那些绷带。没想到飞彩几乎贴到了她身上，她被逼得后退，永梦很少能意识到镜飞彩也是个精壮的男人，可以轻松地把她拖起来，放到那张实木餐桌上。“等……你在干什么……飞彩？！”飞彩一点都没有帮她松绑的意思，永梦终于开始害怕了，她从飞彩身边跳下餐桌，刚迈开腿就被飞彩抓了回去。永梦的后背重重摔在桌上，还没反应过来，又被飞彩掐住了脖子。

飞彩的手是从不会发抖的，精准如同机器一般的天才的手。手指合紧时，永梦看出飞彩有些犹豫，但她一挣扎起来，飞彩立刻收紧了手指，一点点把空气逼了出去。永梦双腿踢蹬，两眼发黑前瞥到了飞彩的表情:凝重的、咬着牙，又有些不可置信。那种恨意又不像是为她而生的，飞彩松开手，永梦蜷缩起身体剧烈地咳嗽起来，泪水也一同涌出来。飞彩帮她抹掉眼泪时，永梦又看到了他的表情，这回稍微缓和了一点，却还是皱着眉，眉眼中溢着嫌恶。

飞彩的呼吸声变得很重，永梦的却变得很细。像那时抓住她的手腕一样，飞彩轻而易举地控制住了永梦的脚踝，但他脱下永梦的裤子时动作又变得很慢，像是不想弄疼永梦一样。永梦向书架的方向望去，她突然知道被飞彩扣下的照片是谁的了。内裤也被拽了下去，永梦夹着腿，不理解飞彩为什么宁愿自我厌恶也要对她这样做。

这点抵抗就像低潮时滑过沙滩上的海浪一样轻柔，飞彩的手指挤进了腿间，永梦的同情又被恐惧压过了。但不管她怎么扭动身体，飞彩的手指还是伸进了花穴中，永梦吓得哭出了声，想踢开飞彩，却被飞彩重重地打了一下屁股，这才老实下来。飞彩从没见过永梦这么哭，永梦的声音本身就比别的女孩低一点，也不会像Poppy那样用游戏角色的方式说话，只有失去平衡或者已经摔在地上时才会发出这么尖的惊叫。永梦闭上了眼，依然一抽一抽地哭泣着。

飞彩抽出手指，两手按在永梦膝盖上，扒开了永梦的腿。可能和总穿长裤有关，永梦的腿像素雪一样白，又透着淡淡的粉色，打一下就会泛红。永梦不敢直视他，却又没办法一无所知地承受，眯着眼睛偷看，眼泪总是涌出来，害她不得不使劲眨眼，嘴唇都咬红了。

“可能会有点痛。”飞彩说的很委婉，他没什么经验，只熟悉书本知识。如果永梦身体放松一点会更容易进去，但他也不好要求什么。永梦躬着背，看起来又要哭出来了，其实她应该是挺怕疼的。

飞彩一手垫在永梦后背上，一手抓着永梦大腿，把阴茎整根没入。他听到永梦断断续续地叫自己的名字，却说不出来什么话，飞彩抽出阴茎，看到根部带着血。

“第一次……是吗？”飞彩问道，抬眼看到永梦咬着自己的手，便把永梦的手抽出来，让永梦两手悬在小腹上，“你能记住这次疼痛就好了。”

永梦还是想咬手指，飞彩无可奈何，只好把永梦的T恤卷上去，让永梦咬着。他想让永梦再放松点，就解开了永梦的内衣，轻轻地捧起左乳，上下揉弄，乳尖刚刚触到空气就挺立起来。他矮身如同婴儿一样含了进去，闻到了永梦身上淡淡的、既像是母亲又像是幼儿的奶香味，永梦微微垂下头，隔着雾蒙蒙的泪水看向他。

飞彩动作得很合缓，混合着血和体液的液体在抽插时滑出穴口，慢慢地淌下，滴在桌子上。永梦慢慢地开始夹飞彩的腰，小腿在飞彩的衬衫上一滑一滑的。

“小宝宝……”永梦抽泣着开口了，“飞彩，这样子……会有小宝宝的……”

但飞彩没有退出来，就像他根本不知道会有什么后果一样。他抚起永梦的背，鼻尖差一点就碰到永梦的脸。可能永梦不会愿意接受，在这种时候的吻，飞彩知道想把它包装成甜美的礼物也是徒劳的，这让他觉得很痛苦。

不过他还是吻了下去，轻印在永梦的唇上，永梦低低的哼声就像贴在他耳边一样清晰。这是施暴者的特权，软腻的接吻或者粗暴的抽插，永梦是无法选择的，他希望永梦记住这一点。至于这个吻，无可厚非，连同他一起憎恨或者恐惧都无所谓。

永梦主动张开嘴，在结束前保持着那个姿势，以免咬到飞彩的舌头。现在永梦浑身像酒醉了一样泛着淡粉色，飞彩感受到抽插时永梦身体不时的颤抖，便开始调整位置，撞得永梦开始发出一些不同于之前的痛呼的迷迷糊糊的喘息声。

“哈啊……飞彩……”永梦断断续续地说，“我……好奇怪……”

“哪里奇怪？”

“好……好舒服……呜呜……”永梦把眼泪蹭到了飞彩的衬衫上，换做平时，两人都是很难想象出这个场景的。

“我要射了。”飞彩低声说，其实倒没有特意说出来的必要。永梦点点头，像平常接受指示那样下意识地说是。

永梦高潮后有一段时间都回不过神来，只是后背一抖一抖的，两眼映着镜飞彩，却又好像根本看不到。飞彩拔出阴茎，愧疚地看着混着血和精液的液体滑过永梦股缝，而永梦对此尚且毫无知觉。

“万一……我会负责的。”飞彩喃喃说道，永梦大概根本就听不到。他抱起永梦，横穿过客厅，把永梦放在自己的床上。永梦缓过劲来了，用手肘支起身体看他，像是在问是不是结束了。

飞彩打开台灯，站在床边脱下衬衫，潦草地扔到床脚。他身上的汗早沾湿了衬衫，还有永梦擅自抹上去的泪水。还不到结束的时候，飞彩握住永梦的脚踝，又一次分开了永梦的双腿。他没有看永梦的表情，如果永梦没有害怕，他就不知道该怎么做了。


End file.
